The conveyors for roll containers that are known so far lend themselves badly to the use on platforms where such roll containers are used for transporting postal articles that have to be transported from various places to different destinations and over unequal distances. These conveyors known so far occupy too much space and are generally only suited for taking up and delivering containers at fixed points. If this is not the case, the container has to be guided on its way.